A similar arrangement is known from the Applicant's DE 198 58 553. It discloses a combination of one variator, one planetary transmission and a rear-mounted differential which distributes the driving power over two drive shafts. The power is branched behind the transmission input via a first branch to the variator and via a second branch and one other ratio step to the planetary transmission.
Vehicle transmissions of that kind are also known, in general, from the prior art where a planetary transmission is rear-mounted on the continuously variable transmission, for example, a belt drive transmission. Said planetary transmissions are usually connected via two other spur gear sets with the axle differential of a motor vehicle, since the input and the output shafts of the planetary transmission have the same positive direction of rotation for the forward drive range and the positive direction of rotation is relayed via the inserted spur gear sets so that the drive axles connected with the axle differential also effect a positive direction of rotation during forward drive of the motor vehicle.
Vehicle transmission of that kind are subject to a constant further development regarding reduction of construction cost or increase of comfort for the user of a motor vehicle equipped with such a transmission.
It is, therefore, the problem on which this invention is based to indicate a design of a vehicle transmission which makes possible, on one hand, a lower construction cost and, on the other, an increase of comfort for the driver of a vehicle equipped with such a transmission. The reliability and the service life of the transmission are also to be increased.